1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,609 discloses a divided-type connector with first and second housings that are connectable to each other. The first housing includes a first frame, a plurality of first sub-housings, and a plurality of male first terminal fittings mounted in the respective first sub-housings. The first frame has a frame main body formed with first accommodation spaces for accommodating the first sub-housings and a receptacle extending forward from the outer periphery of the frame main body. The first sub-housings are accommodated respectively into each first accommodation space. Tabs of the first terminal fittings project forward from each first sub-housing and are surrounded collectively by the receptacle. The second housing includes a second frame, a plurality of second sub-housings and female second terminal fittings mounted in the respective second sub-housings. The second frame has second accommodation spaces for accommodating the second sub-housings.
A forcible connection preventing means projects forward from the front surface of the main body of the first frame for preventing the first and second housings from being connected in oblique postures. On the other hand, the second frame has a partition wall between adjacent second accommodation spaces, and an accommodating recess is formed in the partition for accommodating the projection when the two housings are connected.
Miniaturizing the above-described connector reduces the sizes of the terminal fittings and also requires the projection to be thinned. A thinned projection is less strong. As a countermeasure, thought has been given to form a reinforcement extending in a connecting direction of the two housings on an outer surface of the projection. However, a reinforcement that projects from the outer surface of the projection requires a larger volume for the accommodating recess, thereby affecting miniaturization efforts.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to allow miniaturization of a connector.